Silly Jealousy
by YuriChan220
Summary: Cleric is jealous of Kunoichi's sexy body. But...what if it's all for nothing? Co-op with JojoDo


**Silly Jealousy**

 **Pairing: Cleric x Kunoichi**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: So, with the help of Jojo-san, this is my first ever Cleric x Kunoichi story. Hope you enjoy~**

Cleric jumps back, clutching her hammer as she faces a large troll with a large club in the forest. She's gotten a few hits on it, but not to the point where it's dead. She mostly dodged the creature's attacks cause it's fast on its feet and can hit hard. Jumping up high in the air, she raises her hammer to strike it, but the troll just steps aside, dodging her attack, letting her hit the ground, creating a large crater.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" she growls.

However, just when she's about to attack again, a blur of purple rushes next to her. It's Kuniochi.

"Hold it, Cleric," she says. "This troll is a smart one. I can handle it."

"Huh?" Cleric lowers her hammer a bit. "What can you do?"

"If I can somehow stun it, then you can smash it with your hammer," Kuniochi says, slightly turning towards her. "It'll be a singe."

"Stun it?" Cleric knows that this ninja is quick as well, but would they be able to pull it off. "Alright. If this works, then I'll attack on your signal."

"Excellent. Now stand back!"

Cleric steps aside as the troll charges to attack again. Kuniochi uses her ninjas speed to go back and forth, slicing the monster in every direction, leaving it unable to tell where the pig-tailed girl is.

The once-crafty troll is now left dumbfounded, unable to even lift its terrifying club as it is bombarded with attacks from the fast moving ninja warrior. It can feel the flesh on its legs opening up from multiple cuts, the pain rendering it unable to stay steady. Before long, it collapses to the ground, hitting its head on the ground and making its vision blurry. The troll was completely dazed, unable to dodge the next attack.

"It's weak! Finish it!" Kunoichi shouts.

Cleric raised her hammer and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"God of War... grant me strength!"

Cleric leaps high into the air, hammer raised, and brings it crashing down on the troll's head, splattering it like a watermelon. The troll's body decomposes before her very eyes, leaving nothing behind but its loot.

"YAAAAAH! We did it, Kunoichi-san!" Cleric cheers.

Kunoichi, as usual, has a stoic face. She shows neither happiness nor sadness. She merely closes her eyes and silently revels in their victory.

The two girls walk towards the village, which isn't very far from where Cleric was. However, as they are moving along, Cleric notices something. All the men are staring at only Kunoichi and not her. They are whispering comments to one another like, "Ohhhhh, is that pink haired girl hot or what?" and "I know right? Wonder where she's from!" and even, "I wanna to be her boyfriend any day!" No comments for Cleric one bit.

The petite girl then looks at Kunoichi's body. _'So that's what it's all about,'_ she thinks _. 'It's that body of hers. Ahhhhh...why can I have what she has!'_

Kunoichi pays no attention to the comments and just keeps on walking, but turns around to see Cleric lagging behind.

"Cleric, you coming? We're almost to the inn," she says.

The petite girl just nods and walks a little faster to catch up. But all she can think about is that body of Kunoichi's. And it makes her so jealous that she wants to do something to it.

Once they paid for the in from the loot they received after defeating the troll, they go up to the second floor and Kunoichi closes the door behind her after letting Cleric in. But as she turns around, she notices an adorable pout on Cleric's face.

"What's the matter?" she asks. "This room doesn't meet your approval?"

Cleric looks down at her feet. "Hmph... people sure do love to look at you."

Kunoichi's face doesn't change. "...So? I'm a Kunoichi. I'm a seductive warrior by trade."

"Yeah, well how do you think it makes me feel?! Walking around... everyone looking at you and not me! Just because I don't have a sexy body like yours! Hmph…"

Kunoichi looks at Cleric and notices some very tiny, adorable tears welling up in her eyelids. They didn't stream down her face, but they looked like they could spill out at any moment.

"...Are you saying... you're jealous of my body?"

Cleric's face goes full red. "W-well... maybe... a little. I just... I wish I had boobies like yours instead of itty bitty bumps on my chest! And you have such a nice round butt, and mine is so tiny…"

Kunoichi starts to feel a little awkward. She raises her hand and starts fumbling with her hair. She's not good at these kinds of confrontations!

"Cleric... there's no need to be jealous. There are many men out there attracted to petite girls like yourself as well."

"I don't care!" Cleric cried. "You're such a jerk, Kunoichi-san! Walking around, making me feel inferior..."

"B-but I didn't..."

Kunoichi rolls her eyes and looks down at her feet, letting out a sharp hot breath. How was she going to get out of this one? As a kunoichi, she is a master of disappearing. But this... not even a smoke bomb could get her out of this sticky situation.

She walks toward the petite girl and puts her hands on her shoulders, surprising the pig-tailed girl.

"If you want to take your stress out...you may grope my breasts," Kunoichi says.

"Huh!?" Cleric tilts her head in confusion.

"Listen, if you're that jealous, then you can do as you please to me. There's no need to hold it in."

Cleric stares at Kunoichi's bosom, long and hard. It seems that it's begging for her to grope them as much as she wants, just as the pinkette requested. So, she tackles the ninja on the bed and starts to put her hands on both of her breasts, squeezing them and moving them in circular motions.

"Oh, my!" Cleric says. "They're...so soft...and big...and round…"

Kunoichi just grins. "Keep it coming. This is also some therapeutic technique. How do I know? I've encountered someone what has the same problem as you."

"You did?"

"Mm-hmm. You know what she did? She dove right in and groped my breasts to get her frustrations out. That was before I met you, of course."

"And then you killed her?"

"Wh-what?! No! She wasn't some enemy I was trying to seduce and lower their guard. I was just being nice!"

"Oh... okay... sorry, tee hee~"

After touching Kunoichi's breasts for a little while, Cleric could actually feel herself calming down. Pretty soon, she feels silly for even getting mad. Kunoichi's bosom is like some kind of stress-relieving device that can be squeezed over and over until the stress subsides.

After a while, Kunoichi yawns. She looks down; Cleric's happy hands are still moving her boobies around in all directions.

"Haaaaaah... are you wrapping this up? I'm getting tired."

Kunoichi's cheeks turn pink when Cleric lays her head down on the bosom she finished groping. She closes her eyes and lets out a relaxed sigh, her mind and body finally drained of all her jealous thoughts. She falls asleep, feeling totally satisfied from her groping therapy.

Kunoichi looks down at her peaceful appearance... and she smiles. It's a warm, genuine smile that nobody would ever see again.


End file.
